What is Mine
by i take people's whits
Summary: A new male wolf in Maddy's life? I needed to find them sooner rather than later. Someone was moving in on my territory and no one takes what is mine. Story picks up at the end of season two and does not follow season three
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Wolfblood fic and my first fic I've posted in quite a long time. Reviews are welcome as well as constructive criticism. Anyway this story picks up at the end of season 2 and does not follow the season 3 plotline. Slight AU and OC included but the story primarily focuses on Rhydian/Maddy. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood.**

Three years. It's been three years since I've seen her. Three years since that scientist took her away, forced her to go; to leave me. Not anymore. I'd been searching for her for two years and I was getting closer. The trail they kept leaving behind smelled fresher every time I found their most recently abandoned den. Her scent kept getting stronger. I'll never forget it, her scent. It was forever imprinted upon my mind from the last hug we shared. On that fateful day when we had to part ways, the day I made the promise to her that I would come find her. I was keeping that promise. Her last words to me still moving my heart into action.

My blood quickened at her scent as I raised the blanket to my nose and inhaled deeply. They were a couple weeks out, give or take a few days. That's how far I was from her, how far I was from my Maddy. I inhaled one more time, closing my eyes and breathing in deeply. I took in as much of my Maddy's scent as possible. I set the blanket lovingly back in the corner and turned to leave the basement turned den when I paused. Something was different. I raised my nose, sniffing hard. There. My eyes turned yellow, black veins creeping up my neck and down my hands.

Who was this? Who is this new wolf that has joined them? And why does his scent weigh so heavily over Maddy's? I paused again, eyes going wide, growls tearing from my mouth in anger. No! A new male wolf in Maddy's life? I needed to find them sooner rather than later. Someone was moving in on my territory and no one takes what is mine. I needed to find them before they moved on again. Before Maddy made a mistake and before her parents could pressure her into making a decision she would later regret. I won't let them do it to her.

I sprinted up the stairs and back outside. Finding the newest scent of car that I could I took off south, in pursuit of the one person I cared about in the world.

~8 days later~

I stood in the center of the busy town square just listening. It was lunchtime and people were scurrying about, moving swiftly through their lives unaware of how their presence made it hard to focus. I'd lost it. The bloody trail had gone cold. Turning my head left and right I searched for it; it had to be close. There. I strode to the car, pushing my way through the crowd. I stopped next to the abandoned car and I felt the anger returning. The scents around it indicated that the car had been left over a week ago and hadn't been touched since. In a rage I slammed my fists on the hood letting out a furious growl. People around me stopped and began murmuring. I fought to regain control when there it was. Her scent was back. Not the car, no, it was—I spun around but couldn't see her.

Desperate, I did the next best thing I could think of. I shouted, "Maddy!"

When no one responded I ran to the nearest bench and jumped up on it, searching from the higher ground. Further down the street I saw a fast retreating form. I growled again and jumped down from the bench, taking off in pursuit. I got clear of the crowd just in time to see the person turn a corner. The chase was on. I followed the scent when I lost sight, but I was gaining ground. Then it hit me. It was him. My efforts redoubled as I pushed myself harder. He was the one trying to move in on my Maddy! I followed him out of the small town and down the road for a few miles where he turned off the main drag onto a gravel driveway. The driveway led to a two story farmhouse that butted up against the woods on the back.

Seeing him disappear into the house, I veered off, heading towards the woods that curved around the right and back side of the property. Once in the cover of the trees, I made my way closer. The woods provided protection from sight, exactly what I needed if he was going to try and get them to move on because someone was after them. Maddy was finally within reach again. My blood surged at the thought, almost giddy with how close she might be. My eyes changed to wolf at the prospect of my mate; of seeing her, smelling her, holding her in my arms once more. I prowled the woods, making my way to the back of the house. Once around back, I crouched, listening to my surroundings and for her voice. The world disappeared around me as I focused my senses, honing them in on what I was searching for.

"…do you mean someone was calling my name? Was it another wolf?"

There she was, my beautiful strong girl. I grinned upon hearing her voice, but snarled under my breath when the male answered.

"Yeah, it was a wolf. Some blonde headed guy who decided to smash up our old car in the middle of the square! Next thing I know he's yelling your name and chasing me down the street!"

"Wait, a blonde headed wolf? Who yelled for me?" She spoke these words softly, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

This time it was even quieter, under her breath, so much so that I barely caught it, "Rhydian…"

Hearing her speak my name again was ecstasy. It took all of my strength not to let the wolf out, not to howl my pleasure at finding her to the sky. But I held it in. I didn't know if my following them is what caused them to move so often and I was not about to take that chance. I would wait until nightfall, and under the cover of dark I would find my Maddy. I would bring her back to me. I settled into the woods, leaving the edge and making my way further in to await the dark.

Finding a hollowed out tree, I pulled some jerky from my pack and set to eating it and regaining my strength. I couldn't sit still, I was too excited about finding her after searching for so long. I had changed for sure. I was no longer the adolescent boy who had no control over his future. I was a young adult now, a wolf that was strong, fast, and determined. I had honed many skills that had sat unused before I began my search. Muscles filled in where once there had been only skin. I kept my hair short, preferring the shorter length as it stayed out of my eyes more easily. I could only imagine how Maddy had changed. I closed my eyes and imagined her brown hair longer than it was when she left, her body taller and stronger and soft in all the right places. A low rumble came from deep in my chest as I imagined how perfect my mate would fit me.

I had not gotten to this point without being a patient hunter, but the closer my quarry had been getting the more impatient I was becoming. Bringing myself to sit down and wait out the day was going to be agony, but pain that I would gladly endure if it meant I could be with her again. So I made myself sit down and wait for the day to pass. Too much activity in the woods would draw attention that I couldn't afford to draw. So I sat and waited. I was coming Maddy, I'd found you at last.

**There you have it. Ch. 1 is shorter than I'd like it to be but I want to set everything up right and see the interest in this story. Again, reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the love in the reviews; it's always encouraging to hear that people like your work! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the first.**

Night had fallen and the moon was rising, her light shining on the ground and dancing on my skin. I reveled in the feeling. I lifted my face to the wind, catching the scent of the dinner the Smiths were having that night. I opened my eyes, staring at the farmhouse that held my mate. The hours of waiting had brought the wolf close to the surface and I ached to set him free. My other half was the part of me that was more ruthless and cunning than any human, the part of me that knew that Maddy could belong to no other. I vaguely remember being scared and intimidated by my wolf; but no more. He and I were one. We learned together, grew together, loved together. We desired the same thing, the only thing currently occupying our attention.

My wolf didn't understand my hesitation, why would I wait to claim what was rightfully ours? My human side puzzled the wolf sometimes, fighting the baser instincts. This was not something that an outright challenge could solve. I had to declare my intentions to Maddy first, remind her who she was meant to be with. Time moved slowly as the lights in the lower level switched off and the windows upstairs began to glow. I tensed, my muscles coiled with anticipation. Giving in, I felt my wolf flow over me, finally released to claim what was his. On four legs I crept from the woods towards the house. I covered the short distance quickly, the shadows cast by the nearly full moon camouflaging me perfectly. I approached the back door carefully, listening and smelling for information. Mr. Smith was downstairs, watching television; everyone else's scent was further away, upstairs. I circled the house, still keeping to the shadows, and searched for her.

My blood sang as I came to the left side of the house. I shifted quickly, my wolf's howl on the tip of my tongue. I smiled a true smile only she could bring out. I crouched and launched myself into the air, landing as lightly as I could on the rooftop next to her window. He sheer curtains let the light through with a soft luminescence. My heart raced as it did when the moon called to me on the nights she was full. My Maddy was my own personal moon, something to be adored and reveled in, and awed by her presence. I shivered when I heard her voice through the glass and opened my eyes, not remembering when I had closed them. I moved closer to the side of the window, one hand resting against the side of the dormer of her room.

I listened hard, hearing once again the voice of the male Wolfblood. Their words were muffled by the glass, but the tension in the room was evident. Shamelessly I listened in, loving that this wolf was giving me yet another reason to despise him.

"…ddy you can't just go running off into the night looking for him! It isn't safe, what if someone sees you! Aren't you tired of running?"

Letting out a frustrated growl Maddy began pacing the room, her footsteps falling hard on the hardwood floor. "Of course I'm tired of running, Nate; you should know that better than anyone. But this is Rhydian we're talking about. I can't just sit here when he might be out there looking for me!"

Her frustration rang through her words with such strength that the smell made my nostrils flare. How dare he try to control her. Maddy isn't meant to be controlled, she's free-spirited and strong, she is never meant to be tamed. The other Wolfblood, Nate as it would seem, let out a frustrated growl. No doubt he had been trying to convince her to leave the subject alone once he learned who it was who had called out for her in the square. Weakling. I smirked; he didn't deserve her if he thought the only way to keep me away was to talk Maddy out of coming to find me. A true wolf would stand and fight for what was his, he wouldn't lock it away out of fear of losing it.

"Listen, we'll talk to your parents tomorrow, see what they think about this whole thing. If moving on is the right thing then that's wha—"

She interrupted him with a growl, closer to wolf than she was human. "Get out Nate."

"Maddy!"

"Just get out!"

I heard him sigh and then her door slammed shut. I listened carefully for his retreating footsteps. Once satisfied, I swung around, gripping the side of the dormer with my right hand and placing my left fingertips on her window. I drew in a ragged breath and breathed out her name, "Maddy."

Her pacing in the room stopped. Struggling to breath, I flattened my hand fully against the glass, resisting the urge to break the fragile window. I heard two quick steps and the window flung open. There she was. My beautiful Maddy was even more beautiful that I remembered. Her eyes found mine and changed to yellow, her wolf's song calling to my own through our blood, our mate connection. I reached out my hand and she placed her smaller one in it. Ecstasy, her touch affected me like no moon ever had before. I smiled at her and she smiled back tears forming in her eyes as happiness overtook her.

With a gentle tug I pulled her onto the roof with me, enveloping her small frame with my larger one. Her free hand runs up my arm, brushing over my shoulder and neck to trace the line of my jaw. Her other hand, still held tightly in my own, gave a small squeeze. Her tears spilled over onto her cheeks as she took in a shaky breath, releasing it with a tear-filled laugh, "Rhydian, is it really you? Or is this another dream where I have to wake up to a world without you again?"

Tears spring to my eyes at the pain in her voice. I pull our joined hands to my chest, placing her hand over my heart so that she can feel its rapid pace. Snaking my free arm around her waist, I pull her to me tighter, "Yes, my Maddy. I am real and I have finally found you."

A sob escapes her mouth as she pulled her hand from mine and threw her arms around my neck, pulling me down to bury her head in my neck. I pulled her tighter to me with my other arm, nuzzling my face into her hair and inhaling her scent. She smells of wild flowers, wolf and the moon. It was heaven. I smiled as my tears threatened to spill over and lifted her up from the roof, her arms still linked together around my neck. Her tears turned into laughter as she wrapped her legs around my waist, clinging to me even more.

Sliding one hand up her back and to the nape of her neck, I gently pulled away, eager to see her face again. She gazed at me, happiness in her face and my will melted. I took a quick breath and stole her lips. As my kiss took her breath with a gasp, she brought her hands to my face, holding me there as if her life depended on it. Without asking she granted me access to her mouth and I reciprocated. We explored each other, memorizing every rise and fall, gasping for breath as we took it away from one another in the next instant. I growled into the kiss as her hands ran through my hair and I could feel my wolf close to the surface. We drew apart, ending our passion with the softness of love. I kissed her lightly on the mouth and laid my forehead against hers, finally opening my eyes. She opened hers and met my gaze, smiling and letting out a happy giggle. Her eyes were still wolf yellow, and were shining in the moonlight. Our blood was calling to each other as only a mate's blood can.

I smiled happily and brought my hand that was around her waist up to mirror its twin at the nape of her neck. Her legs were still wrapped around me, holding her to me and we molded together perfectly. I kissed her again, hard and loving all at the same time.

My next words came out breathless, "Maddy. My Maddy, will you run with me?"

Maddy's eyes glowed in the moonlight, seemingly brighter than the sun, "Rhydian, of course. Of course I will." She giggled looking down at the ground. "But first, I think we need to get down."

A chuckle rumbled from my chest, her laughter fueling my own, "Anything for you, my love."

I jumped from the second story roof with ease, one arm around her waist and the other free, keeping balance. I landed easily, my abilities further heightened by how close I was to the change. Regretfully I set her down, her feet coming back beneath her. My body rebelled at the loss of contact and I drew her back to me as she went to step away. Placing another hard kiss on her mouth, I let go again and looked into her eyes as I let my wolf take me. She did the same and seconds later we were shaking off the last tingles of the shift.

My wolf drew itself up, puffing out its chest and circled her wolf, sniffing. Finishing the circle, he ran his nose along her snout, rubbing his face into her fur. Her wolf stood still, letting my wolf finish his inspection quietly. As he finished his scent mark on her she let out a yip and took off into the woods. I watched her go through my wolf's eyes and released the joyful howl that had been building since I had first found her. He gave chase, following his chosen one into the woods for a long awaited run.

**Ok! There you have it, chapter 2! Reviews are always welcome and feedback definitely motivates me even more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I love hearing all the great response that I'm getting from the first two chapters, it's awesome! In saying that, there have been many questions asked that will be answered, I promise, but this chapter is going to focus primarily on Nate. One reviewer pointed out early on that many people have trouble with an OC. Well, this chapter will give you insight into Nate and the part he is going to play in this story while answering some other questions on the way. On that note, let's get to know Nate! Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood.**

I slammed Maddy's door in frustration and I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair, trying to bring my anger under control. I just couldn't win this girl over. Her parents had been easy enough, but she would just dig her heels in at the most random times! Letting out a sigh, I walked down the short hallway to my room. I closed the door quietly, evidence that my anger was fading away. My parents had taught me long ago that a Wolfblood with no control of its anger was a dead Wolfblood. I wandered over to the small mirror I had hanging on the wall over the dresser. My eyes were their normal gray, no hint of wolf yellow in them. Yes, I had control of my emotions now.

I shook my head at my reflection. What was I thinking? Pushing Maddy to do what I wanted to do would only make her turn away from me. The idea that her _former_ love might be close to finding us was rubbing my nerves raw. I had let my stubborn Texas upbringing get the better of me tonight. I could only hope that no permanent damage had been done between us. I would make sure of it tomorrow. I would apologize to Maddy at breakfast, after giving Maddy time to cool down as well. I glanced around my sparsely decorated room; my bed, made up the way my mama raised me to do it, the small desk with a folding chair and the dresser I was currently standing in front of. I chuckled a bit at how different it was to feel like I had some kind of home when a month ago I never stayed one place more than 2 nights. Maddy's family preferred to stay at a place for about a month, so furniture was required, but never taken with them, always sold quickly before they moved on and bought again quickly when they settled down. Looking at the eclectic style, if you could call it that, of my room I sighed when I admitted to myself that I was definitely a long way from home.

Of course being a long way from that particular home had been alright with me for a while now. My upbringing had been an easy one. My family came from old money, oil to be precise, deep in the heart of Texas. My grandparents had bought a huge ranch, over 2,000 acres, and my whole family lived on it. My parents and grandparents made up the ruling portion of our pack, but our extended family is what made our pack as strong as it was. Our pack was extensive and well organized, operating like a well-oiled machine, doing their jobs and knowing their places. On full moon nights we didn't have to worry about hunters because the coyotes that sang all month long were enough of a cover; that is if anyone managed to wander far enough onto our property. It was both a paradise and a sanctuary for a Wolfblood really.

I grimaced, thinking of the reason I left and now the reason I was returning. I walked to my desk and opened the tattered notebook and attempted to begin a letter to my parents for what seemed like the millionth time. How was I going to explain to them that I was returning for the same reason I left, a mate bond promise. Sure I had chosen on my own this time, instead of an arranged pairing, but that didn't make me any less of a hypocrite. After all, I left the house ranting about how I would never allow myself to be bound to anyone and declared myself a loner and broke my ties with the pack. The fact that I had changed my mind and chosen Maddy didn't make me any less of a hypocrite. It just meant my father would rub it in my face that I came crawling back to him like a needy pup. I had to suck it up though. Maddy and her family would be arriving with me in Texas and my parents needed to know what was coming. My mother would be elated, her eldest son finally settling down at the tender age of 23. I rolled my eyes imagining her gushing over Maddy. Both of my parents would like the Smiths. Honestly they would be even more pleased that I was returning and that I was finally ready to settle down with a girl.

The Smiths would be safe in my pack. We would keep them safe from any scientists or wild Wolfbloods that might come looking for them. Most importantly though, Maddy would be with me

Our mate bond had already been started when I declared my intentions to Maddy and her parents a month ago. They had stopped in a small town in Northern Indiana when I first met them. I was passing through, as a lone wolf, and had come across their scent just outside of town. I sought them out quickly after that, a group of Wolfbloods traveling though no-man's land was unusual. I was drawn even more by the scent of the young Wolfblood female in the group, who turned out to be Maddy. She was still grieving over her lost love when I found her, but she was searching for someone to finally take away her pain. She searched for someone to take away the pain of her memories and lost promises. She was younger than me by four years, but her eyes were wise and so was her mind. She had been forced to grow up too soon and life on the run had stolen her innocence and wonder. After meeting her and her parents and living with them for a week, I made my intentions known.

Normal humans would say there was no way I could know that Maddy was the one after just a week. But normal humans don't have a wolf who knows what he wants and when he wants it. So I had stayed with Maddy and the four of us were now traveling south to Texas, to my childhood home. The Smiths would join the pack and Maddy and I would be mated and primed to take over the alpha positions when my mother and father decided to step down from the position of power.

I wrote it out, the best I could, in a letter to my parents. It had been a long time since any of them had had a phone. Our ranch was cut off from society, a place of solace in an every changing world that would turn against us at the very idea that we exist. So a letter was the only option. I was halfway through putting my thoughts to paper when I heard it. My whole body tensed and I immediately put myself on high alert. I didn't know who the howl belonged to, but it was triumphant and right outside the house. My thoughts flashed to Maddy's comment earlier about knowing the male Wolfblood who had chased me earlier. I was out of my chair and room in a flash and pounding on Maddy's door. The knob refused to turn; she had locked the door, so I threw my weight against it. The door jamb busted, and I nearly busted my ass as it gave way beneath my weight. I caught my balance and searched the room frantically, with my eyes falling on the window that was closed last time I was in here. I ran over, looking out into the night, my wolf eyes taking in the light given by the moon.

I couldn't see them, but I sure as hell could smell them. My nostrils flared, inhaling the scent of Maddy and this stranger, this challenger. Their scents mingled together on the wind and a growl rumbled from my chest as my wolf drew so close to the surface that I could change in the next instant. But my wolf was calculating, acting through me instead of through himself, knowing that I could handle this situation. My wolf and I worked in tandem, syncing perfectly and honing our abilities so that each could operate at their maximum skill. We leaned on each other as support, because after six years on our own, we had learned that we were each other's support. My wolf knew that she would be back. We had begun the mate bond process and even if she wanted to ignore that, her wolf could not. Her wolf would bring them back so that she might confront her parents about breaking the mate bond between her and I. she would come back to me and she'd be bringing along my challenger.

A toothy grin spread across my face, my fangs out and my eyes yellow. She was bringing the hunt to me. My wolf wouldn't let her go, so neither would I. I turned from the window and strode from the room, setting out for her parents. It seems our night was about to get much more interesting. I brought my fangs in, easier than changing my eyes back. I decided to let my eyes stay as a wolf's and looked down at my hands and the black veins. No doubt they were creeping up my neck as well, but it would be good for Maddy's parents to see my serious intent. I would not back down from this fight. I would not back off my claim of Maddy.

**Ok, there you have it! I hope you have some idea of what Nate is like. He is someone who fights a lot of battles with what's expected of him and how he has become since he has been on his own for so long. I find that I'm growing quite fond of him actually and he is going to add an interesting dynamic to the Rhydian/Maddy relationship. Next chapter we will get back to everyone's favorite couple! As always reviews, constructive criticism and questions are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So chapter four happened a lot quicker than I thought it would, but thanks to the person who is rapidly becoming my favorite reviewer, luckyduck22, I just have a great need to answer so many questions. In forming this story I obviously veered away from a lot of what the show does. My story takes place in the US not England, Maddy is with a different guy, Rhydian is decidedly hotter… but I digress. I am attempting to make this story something that fans really want to happen, but has no chance of happening in the show. In saying that, please feel free to ask any question about this story and I will make an effort to answer those questions in the story as it progresses. I like learning what the reader wants to know and what holes people can spot. I don't have someone to bounce ideas about this story off of, none of my friends have shown interest in watching (their loss), so everything that I come up with has only been run through one channel: myself. I'm loving the response I'm getting, so keep it coming! Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood!**

My wolf followed her into the woods, content to keep her within his sights at the moment. My heart had not felt so happy in years. My joy at finding Maddy, at running with her again was greater than it had ever been before. Greater than when I came back from being with the wild Wolfbloods and even when Maddy said yes to going out on our first date. My wolf's happiness and my own sang through our blood, enjoying the first exhilarating run we'd had in three years. We surged after her, using our longer stride and greater speed, we caught up quickly.

Feeling playful, my wolf nipped at her tail before we pulled abreast. Her wolf glanced over, her mouth open with the effort of the run. We jumped a log in unison, bobbing and weaving through the trees, always ending up back by each other's side. Perfectly matched, we came to a small clearing where I slowed my run to a stop. Maddy's wolf spun around and faced me, panting from our run. She shook her head and slapped the ground playfully with her front paws. My wolf didn't react. He stood still, head high and body taut, watching her. She sat down a mere fifteen feet away and tilted her head to the side, questions in her eyes. For a split second, time stood still. The woods were quiet and the light of the moon cast an ethereal glow over the clearing.

I was next to her in two strides, shifting back to human when I reached her. She shifted back as well, but stayed sitting next to me on the ground, her gaze downcast. I dropped to one knee next to her, one hand on the ground and the other reaching to turn her chin, bringing her eyes to meet mine. The heat and need that I knew was in my eyes was reflected in hers. She was still breathing hard, but in the quiet space that surrounded us, she spoke.

"Rhydian."

It was enough. I pulled her mouth to mine and claimed her as I had been waiting to claim her for the last three years. She moaned into the kiss, granting access for my tongue. I explored her mouth, desperate for more contact. My hand moved to her hair, pulling her closer as Maddy began to match my passion. The only noise I was aware of was our breaths gasping into the night. The moon was our only witness to these events and for that I was glad. My Maddy deserved to be seen this way only by me, never by anyone else. I brought my other hand up around her back, her hands busied themselves in my hair, scraping my scalp with enough pleasure in the pain to make me moan into the kiss.

I pulled her to me abruptly, making her yelp in surprise and pull back from the kiss. I let her weight push me onto my back, my arm around her bringing her with me. Here in the middle of the forest, with her on top of me and the moonlight bathing the both of us, the world finally felt right. I smiled at her, that true smile that I only gave her. My hand came up to push some stray strands of hairs back that had fallen in front of her face. My hand stayed on her cheek as I drank her in. she turned her head, kissing my palm and then rested her head back in my hand. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"What took you so long Rhydian?"

I grinned at her question, "Someone kept moving around on me." My voice staying light as I teased her, she really did bring out the better in me.

Her eyes snapped open as she prepared to defend herself, but her gaze softened when she say my grin. "That's just mean." She was quiet for a moment and spoke again in a more serious voice, "We had to run again. We had settled down in some small town in Canada and were doing pretty well, thanks to Segolia. About a year and a half in, they contacted us about a leak and told us we needed to run. They didn't tell us anything else except to stay away from major cities and never stay in one place for more than a month. We've been running ever since. Just when I thought we were finally safe again, the rug was ripped from under us again."

I leaned up to kiss her forehead, settling her into my arms tighter and her head in the crook of my neck. I kissed her temple, wishing I could take away all her troubles. "That must be why Darcia called me. She's the one who gave me an idea of where to look and the one who got me over here. I haven't heard from her since, but that didn't stop my wolf from making the decision for me. I came as soon as I could after explaining everything to my foster mom."

She snuggled into my warmth, "Segolia cut contact with us after that. Mum and Dad think they were doing damage control. That's all we know and how we ended up here."

I buried my face into her hair, inhaling deeply, but the scent on her had the opposite effect than I was expecting. I pulled away, my eyes wolf yellow again, "Maddy, I need you to tell me who he is."

"What?"

"The male Wolfblood I smell on you." I said it as calmly as I could, taking deep breaths to try and calm down but only riling myself up further by smelling him on her again.

She pulled away, propping herself up on one elbow to meet my gaze, "You mean Nate? He's a Wolfblood from Texas; he met up with us in Indiana. We're heading to Texas to meet his family." She paused, her eyes going wide. "Oh Rhydian. I didn't know. My parents said yes and I wasn't sure if you were ever going to find me after Canada. I—we—"

I cut her off with a wave of my hand, "Maddy, what are you talking about?"

Tears were forming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She took a deep breath, "Rhydian, Nate and I have begun a mate bond."

I stiffened, "Mate bond? You mean you're his?"

She shook her head, "No! No, Rhydian I'm not his. We only made it to the first stage of the bond. Basically he asked my parents and they agreed and," she looked away as a tear rolled down her cheek, "so did I."

I sat up abruptly, my fists clenching as my wolf's strength began pulsing through me. "Do you love him Maddy?"

Her voice wavered with tears, "No. I was just so lonely Rhydian. I thought you had given up on me. And with Segolia gone, I couldn't contact you anymore. Nate comforted me and offered us protection, a permanent home. Rhydian, we're on our way to join his pack." She broke down into sobs and I drew her to me, holding her close.

I growled, smelling him on her again, "There has to be something we can do."

She sniffled, "We can't, it's too dangerous."

"What aren't you telling me Maddy?"

"There's a rule that Dad told me about when he was teaching me about bonding. Dad said that when more than one male expresses the desire to mate there can be an issued challenge. The one being challenged chooses the type and location of the challenge though."

I growled again and let out a frustrated shout, "Ah! Who made these rules? The logic in them is ancient!"

She chuckled and shook her head, "Judging by the book my dad was reading out of, it is an ancient rule. You know my parents though. They don't take anything as serious as Wolfblood tradition."

I let out a heavy sigh, "Well I guess I'll just have to issue a challenge to this… Nate." I emphasized the 'T' with a click of my tongue.

"He's strong Rhydian."

"So am I."

"He won't go down quietly."

"Neither will I."

"I love you."

I pulled away, looking at her tear streaked face, messed up hair, and beautiful brown eyes, "I love you too. Now, let's go take care of this little problem."

She smiled at me and let me pull her up as I stood. Hand in hand we began the long walk back to the house.

**AH! So much just happened! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter as much as you have the last three. As always, reviews are appreciated and questions are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty then! We left off Maddy and Rhydian right as they decided to head back to Maddy's. Who else is excited about the Nate/Rhydian meet and greet?! This chapter was a struggle for me. I love the Maddy/Rhydian pairing, but making Nate the bad guy is hard to do for me! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and is as excited as I am to see what happens next for our favorite Wolfbloods.**

We dragged the walk back to Maddy's as long as we could. The closer we got the slower we became. I stole kisses from her as we went, still unable to contain my joy despite the difficulties that we were about to face. My wolf seemed confident enough about the whole situation. His confidence helped me not to worry as I had learned over the past two years to trust his judgment. He was skimming our connection more than usual tonight though, still acknowledging the possibility of a threat and the nearness of his mate. His attention never left his chosen one for very long.

We reached the edge of the woods, the once nearly dark house shown like a beacon in the night. They were waiting for us. It didn't surprise me, given the howl I released before Maddy and I went for a run. They had been bound to hear that. Maddy went to leave the treeline, but I grasped her hand and pulled her to me. I wrapped my arms around her, burying my nose into her hair and inhaling deeply as she relaxed against me. We were still for a moment, soaking in each other's presence.

She let out a deep sigh, "Rhydian."

My response was muffled, my face still in her hair, "Maddy."

"We don't have to do this. All of this. We could just run and find a new pack together."

I let her out of my embrace, grasping her shoulders and turning her to face me. I knew my eyes were my wolf's eyes when I spoke, "I won't run from this Maddy. I won't abandon my claim on you just because someone challenges me. I won't be the one to make you keep running, that's not the life I want for you. Ever. I want us to have a pack, to be mates, to have pups. Running away won't get us that." My hands moved from gripping her shoulders to cupping her face, "I will not lose." I emphasized each word, my resolve clear in my voice and eyes.

Maddy brought her hands up to grip my forearms, letting them ghost over my skin, making me shiver as she placed her hands over mine that cupped her face. She closed her eyes and leaned forward slightly. I rested my forehead against hers, my eyes remaining open, my gaze intense.

She broke the silence, "Alright, let's go." She opened her eyes and giggled nervously, "You might want to put those away though."

She tapped one finger on each of my cheeks. I knew she meant my eyes. I blinked a couple times, trying to bring my wolf back just far enough. He thought this was a terrible idea, seeing no problem with facing this new wolf as we were. My human logic saw what Maddy meant though. Going in guns blazing might not be the best idea. I pushed him back, despite his disapproval at my decision. My eyes changed back to blue and Maddy gave my hand a tug, pulling me from the woods.

We approached the house from the back; the door had light shining through the sheer curtain that covered the half window. With one more glance back at me Maddy grasped the doorknob and pushed the door open. We stepped into the well-lit kitchen and I took in my surroundings by instinct. Minimally decorated, I could tell the house had been abandoned before the Smiths had moved in. necessary kitchen appliances were on the countertops and a medium sized round kitchen table took up the space to the right. Behind the kitchen was an opening that surely led to the rest of the house. Surrounding the kitchen table was six chairs, three of which were currently occupied. Maddy's parents were sitting side by side watching the door. Next to them, Nate had positioned himself so that he was furthest from the door; either he was afraid, which I doubted, or he wanted to be far away from me in order to maintain control. The way his eyes flashed from brown to yellow to brown when we made eye contact confirmed that he was indeed fighting for control. Though it seemed he might have better control over his wolf than I.

I smiled and greeted Maddy's parents who had risen from their seats. As the came around the table I strode forward and pulled Mrs. Smith into a hug, separating to shake hands with Mr. Smith. They were both smiling and Mrs. Smith had begun to dab her eyes to keep the tears that had risen from falling.

It was Mr. Smith who spoke, "Never thought we'd see you again Rhydian! It is good to see you though!"

I stepped back to Maddy's side, smiling at my former alphas, "Took me awhile to track you all down, but I didn't give up!" I looked over at Maddy and frowned a little, "Maddy told me about what happened to you. I met someone through Segolia when they came to school for a career fair. She called me with information about where you might go. I never heard from her after that, but Maddy just told me that Segolia has been out of contact with everyone so I guess it was a good thing that she got me the information she did. I'm just glad that I finally caught up with you."

Through my explanation I watched Nate out of the corner of my eye. His expression didn't change, his face a blank slate as he focused on Maddy. Maddy kept finding his gaze and looking away quickly. Mr smith was saying something about how they missed me and their old home but he went quiet when a growl began to rumble from my chest. Nate ignored me at first, keeping his attention on Maddy, but as my growl's intensity grew, he could no longer ignore it. His eyes went yellow and black veins shot up his neck as he returned my glare with one of his own.

I snarled, my teeth changing in my anger, "Don't look at her that way!"

Nate snorted and finally stood up. He was taller than me, though built leaner, and he tried to use his height as an advantage. He came around the smiths, their eyes wide in disbelief and stopped in front of me. He was close enough that I had to look up and that infuriated my wolf.

"I'll look at my mate however I damn well please, pup."

I opened my mouth to retaliate when Maddy spoke up, "enough! God, you can cut the testosterone with a knife it's so thick in here. Mum, Dad, Rhydian has something he wants to tell you and Nate, I'm not your mate yet so don't talk like I am. Everyone just sit down. Rhydian here and Nate you go back to your seat."

She positioned us on opposite sides of the table, but sat down next to me. My wolf swelled with pride for Maddy. She was so brave and beautiful when she took charge like that, the perfect alpha to match us. I smirked at Nate when she chose her seat and he gave a silent snarl as he plunked down across the table. Maddy's parents eyed each other as they took their respective seats.

Mrs. Smith recovered first, clearing her throat, "Well, Rhydian. What did you need to tell us?"

I tore my eyes from Nate and looked at my former alphas. I softened my gaze and spoke to them sincerely, "I wish to mate with Maddy and would like you to formally acknowledge that I am placing a mate claim on her. I would also like to challenge Nate for his mate claim." Maddy had coached me on what to say exactly to her parents. She had told me that if it wasn't said right it would be invalid in Wolfblood tradition.

Nate glowered at me but said nothing. Maddy's dad looked at his wife and then back at me, "Well, I guess we can't say no. you understand that your mate claim can't be officially valid until you beat Nate at the challenge of his choice, don't you?"

I nodded at him, wishing Maddy and I had known about mate claims and bonding three years ago before everything fell apart. The fact that they were acknowledging my mate claim request was only due to the fact that we were once pack, just as Nate's was allowed because they would soon be in his pack. Had I claimed Maddy before they left, Nate would have had no chance to lay claim on her. No doubt winning Maddy would be difficult, but worth it. I didn't spend two years searching all over North America for her for nothing.

Mr. Smith turned to Nate, "Since we accepted Rhydian's challenge Nate, I'm assuming you know what to do?"

When Nate finally spoke, his words had a scary sort of calm about them, "The challenge will take place at my home, Wolf Haven Ranch, and you'll find out what that challenge is when we get there."

I rolled my eyes at him, "What? You scared that if I know too soon that you won't be able to come up with a way to beat me?"

Nate smirked, "Not at all. I have no intentions of losing to you in any challenge. However since you're so very curious, little pup, I'll tell you. Your challenge will be a dual natured trial by combat."

"You want to fight as both human and wolf?"

Nate laughed, "Oh, it's not that simple. You see, one of us will fight as wolf and the other will fight as man. I don't think I have to tell you which has the advantage."

I growled at him, understanding the implication, "Coward. If you were a real man you would fight me on even terms."

"See that's where you're wrong," Nate leaned forward in his chair and placed his hands on the table in front of him, lacing his fingers together. "A real man uses every advantage there is to him."

Nate stood up and looked down at Maddy's parents who had been silent since our exchange began. Mrs. Smith's mouth was slightly agape, but snapped shut when Nate addressed them. "We'll leave tomorrow morning for Texas. If y'all will excuse me, I have to call a messenger and get a hold of my parents." He turned and left the room without so much as a backwards glance.

Maddy reached for my hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze, hoping to help me control my anger.

**Ah! Dialogue is not my forte, but I think this turned out well! Next chapter we hear a little bit more from Nate; he gives some interesting perspectives on things. As always my lovelies, reviews, constructive criticism, and questions are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. I had real life get in the way in a big way. My grandmother is not well and we have been spending a lot of time with her. I have started and stopped writing this chapter four times before I finally found a way to start that I didn't hate. As it is with all forms of art, you are your biggest critic. Anyway! Big things are happening in this chapter. Rhydian and Nate have finally met and the challenge has been laid out. I admit that I took a risk when I added Nate to this story, but I felt the readers needed something different in the Wolfblood category so I did it. This is the first chapter I've written that has multiple POVs, but I won't label the POVs. I have tried very hard to make each character discernable from the others, so I hope this doesn't cause any confusion. And as always thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love hearing how many of you want me to continue this story, despite the time that has passed between this chapter and the last. I hope you stick with me through the breaks. So without further ado, I give you, Chapter 6!**

We wrapped it up. The decision about the mate challenge had been made and as sick as I was of traveling, there was more to be done. Weariness from the day and now a good chunk of the night began to creep into my bones. I might be supernatural, but I was nowhere near inexhaustible. My wolf's adrenaline was fading without the challenger in sight and I could feel him beginning to go into a deep rest that I'm sure would last until Texas. After all, we would need our strength for what was ahead. Maddy sighed next to me and grabbed my hand, giving it a tug. She motioned towards the doorway that led to the rest of the house.

"Come on, let's go upstairs."

I let her pull me along, her small hand wrapped in my larger one. I would let her do anything if it meant I could always keep ahold of her. I knew she was strong, in her own way, but my heart saw her as fragile and vulnerable. She was vulnerable to exposure, to hunters, to abduction. At least until she was mine. Then she would never be vulnerable again. She led me up the staircase and down the hallway lined with doors on both sides. At the end of the hall was another door, which she opened, revealing a simple bathroom. Once we were inside she released my hand and opened the cabinet under the sink, pulling out a towel. When she stood back up, she turned and bumped into me, releasing a startled noise at my sudden proximity. Her eyes found mine and a low rumble began in my chest. Her eyelids lowered marginally and she let her feelings come to the surface for a brief moment. As quick as her desire surfaced, it was gone. She cleared her throat and pushed gently at the towel that was trapped between us.

"I figured you could use a shower. I'll go get the bed ready."

She ducked around me quickly, a blush working its way up her neck. Her sweet smell trailed after her, one that hadn't been there since I found her. I followed her hasty exit with my eyes, allowing her escape, until she closed the door and then flicked them to the small upright shower. Instinct raged against placing myself in a vulnerable position where there was only one way in and one way out, but my human logic overruled it. I was currently in no danger. I pondered for a moment how differently I saw the world since I left true civilization two years ago. Even as my wolf slumbered within me, I was much more wolfish in my actions and attitude than ever before.

I turned on the spray, letting it heat to near scalding temperature while I stripped out of my clothes. I pulled my shirt over my head, my eyes falling on the scars scattered on my chest. These past two years had been difficult enough with being away from Maddy. Learning how to survive on the run and all alone had been no simple task. No matter though, each scar was a tribute to Maddy. I received all of them in pursuit of her and would wear them with pride. I shucked my pants quickly; my boxers following right after and stepped into the spray.

I heard them walk past my room and the door at the end of the hallway open. After a few minutes the shower started and I head approaching footsteps that my advanced hearing identified as Maddy's footsteps. I opened my door quickly, catching her off guard based on her expression. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside my room, closing the door and pushing her up against it. Surprise lit her features, I had certainly never done anything like this before, but time was more precious now. I didn't wait. I didn't let her recover from her shock.

I pressed my lips to hers, taking further advantage when she opened her mouth to protest. I invaded, caressing her tongue with my own, my eyes closing with bliss. I was finally able to taste her. She struggled against my hands that held her wrists, but eventually she ceased struggling and joined in with my ministrations. Her return was not as ardent as mine, but her soft moans alerted me to her arousal. I risked letting go of her wrists to move my hands to trace her sides, ghosting over the sliver of skin showing between her shirt and pants. I lingered there, sliding my fingers beneath the fabric. She shivered as I made contact and that was enough to bring her out of the moment. She broke the kiss, pulling away from me abruptly. She shook her head as if to clear her mind. Her eyes were questioning when they met my gaze, her tongue flicked out to lick her lips quickly. She blinked once, twice, three times and turned to leave, her hand having found the knob she was looking for while holding my gaze.

The door opened a crack before I slammed it shut with one hand while my other tightened on her waist beneath her shirt. I caught her gaze again, this time her eyes were clear and held the fire of her anger, anger at me for stepping over the proverbial line in the sand. I swept that line away and refused to drop my gaze or my hand.

"I won't go easy on him Maddy. You were promised to me first."

If she had been a wolf at the time she would have bit me, at least I was pretty sure she would if the anger in her face was any indication.

"Let me out."

She emphasized each word and I nodded, dipping my gaze to where it was level with hers. "Anything for you, Maddy."

I dropped my hand and she was out the door in the blink of an eye. The shower down the hall was still running, but the sound dulled as I shut the door behind her. I hoped she took my words seriously. I was serious. My word, once given, was what drove my actions through my life. And now my promises had come full circle. I had sworn I wouldn't return to my family home, that I wouldn't mate and accept a position in the pack to await my time to become the alpha. I sighed. It was time to stop putting off the inevitable. I ran through my mental list of pack members, one that might actually own a phone. That would be one of the first things I would change. I understood my parent's desire to keep everyone off the grid as much as possible, but we weren't in the dark ages. Not having a phone nowadays was one of their more ridiculous decrees. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed the operator.

A cool voice came on the line, "City and state please."

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to recall the words, "Ah, I-I'm in the doghouse."

There were three quick beeps and another voice came over the line, this one much less calm. "Directory, which pack?"

"Texas."

"Yeah, which one though?"

I made a face, "I thought there was only one."

The voice on the other end sighed with annoyance, "There's three. Which one?"

"Uh, the Hollyfields."

"Hold while I connect you pup."

Some terrible static with an undertone of music came on as the operator, who I could confidently say was a Wolfblood, put me on hold. I waited and waited and waited. After about ten minutes of being on hold, which I was only sure I was still connected due to the annoying hold music, there was a beep and finally the phone began to ring. It rang three times before someone picked up with a sleepy, " 'ello?"

"Who am I speaking to?" I heard a grunt and a string of mumbled curses which told me who I was talking to, "Tom?"

"Yeah, who the hell is this?"

"It's Nate."

There was a pause, "Well no shit. How ya' doin' ya little runner?"

"I've been better. Listen, I need you to get a message to my folks. Can you do that tomorrow?"

"Well sure, what is it?"

I took a deep breath, sealing my fate. "I'm coming home and I'm bringing my future mate and her family."

Tom roared with laughter, I could just imagine him sitting there with his head thrown back at the hilarity of my statement, "No shit?! I'll head over there at first light and let them know!"

"Tell them a challenge has been issued. We're going to use the arena at the ranch."

"Shit son. What have you gotten yourself into?"

"More than I wanted to. Let them know for me, Tom."

"Sure thing Nate."

"See you soon."

"Night."

I hung up and tossed my phone onto my bed. I switched off the light and followed the path of my phone where I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Don't kill me! Lol I had to add a little bit of something extra in there for Nate and after all, it was only a kiss. I have every intent of making him a strong character in this story and he's just starting to get going. So there you have it, chapter 6. Let me here it people! Review, favorite, follow, whatever you want to do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't apologize enough for the long wait for this chapter. However in the world of excuses, mine holds up in court. My grandmother passed away about six weeks ago after a rapid decline and bringing myself to write has been an overwhelming challenge. Writing for me is fun and usually a happy experience, however I have not felt inspired or enthused to after losing her. However I am going to give it my best shot. Here is chapter 7 for your enjoyment!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Nate!**

She was waiting outside the bathroom door when I opened it. Leaning against the opposite wall, she met my gaze with a slightly frazzled look. Maybe she was taken aback that I only had a towel around my waist. I grinned at her, but it fell when I saw the sorrow in her eyes. I flinched when her hands touched my chest, tracing my hardened muscles and the darkened scars that were there.

Her voice was shaky with tears, "Rhydian," She fought back a sob. "What happened?"

I watched her face take in what her fingers were feeling. Crisscrossed lines, some straight, some jagged and raised scars. Small round scars decorated my right shoulder, buckshot from a lucky farmer one night. "Finding you wasn't easy Maddy. A few were from before, when I was a wild Wolfblood, but most are from looking for you. They're worth it because I finally found you."

She finally looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't lose me. Don't lose me again Rhydian."

I sucked in a deep breath, "I won't."

I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her and holding her tightly to me as she cried. She didn't just cry for me, I knew, she cried for the whole situation. Leaving her home, her travels, our separation, and now the final battle we had ahead of us. She sobs died down and her weight fell forward a bit heavier than before. Looking down I saw she had fallen asleep snuggled into my arm. I kissed the top of her head and scooped her up, carrying her down the hall. One door was slightly ajar and I kicked it open quietly, hoping it was the door to her room. Based on the small pile of clothes I knew it was, so I walked over to the bed and placed her gently on it. I pulled the covers up over her and kissed her forehead. She mumbled in her sleep before snuggling into her covers a bit deeper. Holding back a chuckle I left the room briefly to rummage through my bag for a pair of shorts. I came back quickly and sat down on the floor next to her bed and threaded my fingers through hers, resting my head on her bed. Sleep came easily to me for the first time in two years.

The next morning, the sun streaming through the windows and stirrings from Maddy woke me up. Sometime during the night I had crawled into bed with her. I started to roll out of bed when I realized her head was on my arm and her arms were around my waist. Apparently she didn't want me to leave.

With my free hand, I brushed her hair out of her face, "Maddy."

She grunted and let out a sigh, scrunching her eyes tightly closed indicating her lack of desire to wake up all the way. I grinned, "Maddy!"

She popped one eye open and sighed again. Her voice was thick with sleep when she finally greeted me, "Don't wanna get up yet." She closed her eye.

I contemplated letting her stay asleep, to let the illusion that we were the only ones in the house and no challenge hung over our heads. Reality wasn't like that though, so I roused her again. "Love, we have to get up."

She groaned and released my waist, pushing herself up and propping herself up on her elbow. "Are you sure?"

With her hair messy and sleep filled eyes she had never looked more beautiful to me. Trusting, vulnerable, it was a sight that not many were privy to and I loved that she felt it was safe to show it to me. Possession welled up in me along with the love I felt and I growled as I reached up and pulled her down to me. My mouth claimed her and she opened her mouth to me right away. I claimed it as my own, as I wished to claim all of her as my own. When I released her mouth with a low growl, her sleepy expression had turned into a slightly dazed one. I pulled her back down, ghosting my lips over her neck this time until I found the spot I wanted. I licked it gently before I gave into my primal need to mark her as my own. She moaned as I sucked and bit her neck and based on the mouthwatering smell, my actions were turning her on as much as her reactions were for me. Satisfied that I had left a mark that wouldn't fade for days, I released her skin with a gentle lick and pressed a soft kiss to it.

"Unfortunately yes, I'm sure. Let's get downstairs and have some breakfast before that interloper makes us leave."

She nodded and rolled off of me, allowing me to get up and pull a shirt on over my head. I turned around to see if she was ready and my words left me when I saw she had discarded her shirt and was rummaging through a beat up dresser for another. I groaned and backed up towards the door, "I'll just be downstairs."

She turned her head and smiled over her shoulder, "Okay. I'll be down in a few minutes."

I exited quickly and shook my head as I leaned against the wall outside the room. She was going to be the death of me, one way or another. I shook my head once more to clear my mind and headed downstairs to face the firing squad again. Maddy's mom was at the stove cooking what smelled like bacon and her dad was drinking coffee at the table while reading the newspaper. It was all just a little too perfect, a little too forced. Mrs. Smith turned around when I came in and greeted me, Mr. Smith ignored me. I pulled out a chair and sat down just as Nate came through the door. He brought with him the smell of the forest, he'd been out running. He shot me a glare and greeted Maddy's parents before he grabbed breakfast from Mrs. Smith. As he ate, he informed them that he'd found a SUV for the trip and had stocked up on some provisions for the trip.

When he turned and addressed me, he barely held back the sneer he so wanted to give me. I met his gaze with a glare. "We're leaving in an hour. Think you can manage that?"

I nodded and turned around in my chair to greet Maddy who I had heard coming down the stairs.

"Morning Mum, morning Da!" she kissed both on the cheek before grabbing a plate of breakfast and snagged a second one on her way over. She placed it in front of me as she sat down between Nate and I. I smiled at her and I was about to dig into my food when I heard him growl and knew that he'd seen it. I looked up at him with a smirk and that was all it took before he was out of his chair and attempting to grab me from across the table.

"The rules are that we don't touch her!"

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you did something to her last night. I smelled you all over her before bed."

Nate's face turned red and he snarled at me, "That's hardly the same thing."

I sat back in my chair in a relaxed pose and shrugged. "I see them as equal. What are you going to do about it?"

He straightened up, out of his aggressive stance, and rolled his head around as if to crack his neck and relieve pressure. "We'll let the council decide when we get to Texas. Speaking of, let's head on out. The sooner we get this over with the better."

Maddy sighed next to me, "Well this will be a fun trip."

I couldn't agree with her more.

**Ok there you have it. Not my best, but not my worst. Sort of a filler chapter but sometimes you have those. I'm tentatively putting out my feelers for a beta. If you're interested then shoot me a message. Read and review my lovelies.**


End file.
